


Thrown to the Wolf

by titaniumplatedspine



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Car Accident, Character's Name Spelled as Viktor, Depression, M/M, Makkachin is the best girl, Minor description of injuries from the accident, Suicidal Thoughts, Werewolf Celestino, Werewolf Phichit, Werewolves, werewolf Yuuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-23
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:33:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniumplatedspine/pseuds/titaniumplatedspine
Summary: Yuuri Katsuki never wanted to be a werewolf.





	Thrown to the Wolf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imapirahana98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Saved by the...Wolf?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12755484) by [imapirahana98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imapirahana98/pseuds/imapirahana98). 



> I had a blast writing this! The original story was so cute, that I decided to give it some angsty backstory.

Yuuri Katsuki had never wanted to be a werewolf.

In all fairness, for most of his life he hadn't even considered it that it could be an option. He'd been blissfully ignorant of all the things that hid in the dark. He'd assumed werewolves were just a legend, something Hollywood used to make money. He was wrong. He was so wrong.

Yuuri found out the truth when he was twenty three years old. He and Phichit had been driving home from a hike at a nearby national park. It had started storming and the road was slippery. There was a car traveling the opposite way on the road. Something happened, it swerved to avoid an animal, or hydroplaned, Yuuri never knew. It crashed right into them. He and Phichit were thrown from the road, their car rolling into the ditch and past it into a power pole. Yuuri heard the screaming sound as the car was ripped apart, he felt the jolt when the car finally stopped, and then he felt a snap in his back and the world around him faded into black.

Yuuri was dragged into consciousness by the splatter of the rain against his face. The world felt too soft around the edges, everything fuzzy. He started shivering, and he wondered if it wasn’t rain on his face, if maybe he was crying. Phichit was dragging him out of the vehicle, and Yuuri thought it should hurt more. He tried to get his legs under him to help Phichit and realized he couldn't feel them. His vision was filled with red, and he realized Phichit was bleeding from his temple. Or maybe it had been his mouth? Phichit had managed to pull him under some trees, and was trying to check Yuuri's injuries. Yuuri took a closer to look to see where his friend was hurt. Phichit didn't have a scratch on him.

"I'm sorry Yuuri." Phichit whispered to him, "It's supposed to be a gift. You’re supposed to have a choice. But I can't let you die like this." Then Phichit was changing, face contorting while his teeth stretched into sharp points. Phichit leaned down and locked those teeth around Yuuri's neck and Yuuri screamed.

==

Yuuri woke up and reached out automatically to grab his glasses. The nightstand was on the wrong side of the bed, but he found them and shoved them onto his face. When he opened his eyes everything was still blurry. He frowned and pulled the glasses off to clean them, and the room was clear. Yuuri moved slowly, putting the glasses over his eyes again. The room was blurry. When he took them off, everything was fine. In fact his vision was better than it had ever been, even with his glasses.

Yuuri looked around the room trying to figure out what had happened. The last thing he remembered was hiking with Phichit and then arguing over dinner before there were lights in his eyes and a sick dead feeling in his legs...the crash. He and Phichit had crashed. Yuuri jerked up and began frantically kicking his legs to see if they worked. They were fine, and as far as he could tell had never been injured. In fact nothing on his body felt like he’d been in an accident. Yuuri's face twisted in confusion, and he looked around the room as he realized it wasn't his own. He didn’t recognize anything, but there was a full length mirror across from the bed, and a door he figured led out of the room. He walked to the mirror intending to look for marks of his injuries, but what he found was different.

Yuuri’s legs were strong and straight. His skin was smooth and unblemished. Even the small acne scars across his face were gone. His hair was shiny and smooth, healthier than he’d ever seen. Even the layer of fat around his middle was gone, leaving softly defined muscle in its place. He looked too perfect. He felt sick. This wasn’t his body. 

Yuuri turned for the door and jerked the handle, but the door wouldn’t open. He tried a few more times before he saw the big deadbolt, but it was on the wrong side. It wasn’t locking others out, it had locked Yuuri in. He yelled in frustration and he was pounding on the door trying to get out, but it was no use. He was trapped.

He’d given up on the door and was looking for windows or some other way to escape when he heard shouting from outside his room, and the door was opening. He tried to rush the door, but it was slammed and locked before he could make it across the room, and it took him a minute to register who was in the room with him.

“Phichit…” he trailed off, not knowing what to say, just waving his arms haphazardly at his body. What happened? Why am I like this? Hopefully his friend understood.

"Let’s sit down Yuuri.” Phichit said and wrapped one arm around Yuuri’s shoulders to guide him back to the bed. “You’ve been asleep for a week, and I have a lot of things to tell you.”

It took a long time and a few demonstrations for Phichit to explain. At the end Yuuri looked at him horrified before trying to bolt out the door again. Phichit did his best to calm him, but he screamed when the other approached him. Eventually a large man that Phichit addressed as CiaoCiao and half bowed to entered the room as well. He did something to Yuuri, something that made Yuuri listen when he told Yuuri to rest some more, even though he was still screaming for escape. When they finally left him alone (in the room, not wherever this was, he could hear someone guarding the door in case he tried to escape again and he felt so caged) he lay on the ground while he cried until he fell asleep.

He wished Phichit had just let him die instead of making him a monster.

==

Yuuri didn't stop trying to escape. He spent his days screaming and trying to fight his way out of the locked room. When he wasn’t trying to escape, he was laying on the floor crying. Sometimes he just sat there and stared at the wall like nothing mattered. He reacted violently when any of the wolves but Phichit came into the room. About once a day CiaoCiao visited and used his influence to force Yuuri to eat. About once a week, CiaoCiao carried him into a bathroom and threw him a shower before turning the water on. Yuuri hated him.

He heard the whispers outside his door, CiaoCiao telling Phichit that if Yuuri didn't recover soon that he'd have to be put down, and that it would be Phichit's responsibility since he turned him. They couldn't have an wild werewolf roaming the streets and endangering the pack. Phichit always begged for more time, saying Yuuri just needed to adjust. Yuuri didn't really care if he was put down, but he didn’t think he wanted Phichit to be the one to do it. He was upset, but he still considered Phichit a friend.

For Phichit's sake, Yuuri started putting in a little more effort. He ate at least half of the food that was given to him, and he took himself to the shower every few days. He stopped trying to escape, and if he cried he did it quietly at night when no one was in his room. He still flinched away if the other wolves came too close, but he stopped trying to fight them. It wasn't good by any means, but it was enough to stop the dark look in Celestino's eyes when he looked at him.

Phichit still stopped by every day. He updated Yuuri on his job, what he'd done that day. He brought take out food, bakery sweets, junk from the gas station, all of Yuuri's old favorites trying to tempt him into taking just one more bite. Werewolves needed more calories than humans, or so Yuuri had been told. It seemed to be true with the way his clothes hung on him now. He certainly wasn't great, but he was better. 

==

Yuuri hadn't been prepared for the full moon about three weeks after his involuntary stay in the pack house had started. He'd been feeling more restless than usual these past few days, but he hadn't considered the moon as a cause. He was already upset by the noises and whispers he could hear around the house throughout the day. He was ready to fight Celestino when he strode into his room as the sun was setting, a scowl on his face as he looked at Yuuri. 

"You are a problem for me," he growled at Yuuri, "and now you are a problem for the whole pack. Don't think I don't know about your little fake recovery for Phichit."

The thing about not caring if you lived or died, was that it made you exceptionally brave in the face of an angry werewolf. That's the only reason Yuuri could come up with for what he did next. He sprawled back on the bed, deliberately staring into Celestino's eyes and half shrugged his shoulder. 

"If I'm such a problem, put me down. I won't fight you."

Celestino's face creased in annoyance, and he stepped closer with his hand twitching like he wanted nothing more than to wring Yuuri's neck and be done with him.

"Did you know," he started lowly, "there are people who wait and hope for years to receive this gift? And here you are, ready to throw it away."

"I never asked for this!" Yuuri shouted back, shooting upright. He wavered a little, dizzy with the lack of nutrients, but he still managed to bare his teeth at Celestino, "I never asked for this, and I think it's a pretty shitty gift. Let someone else have it."

“Do you know how many people survive the transformation?” Celestino hissed into Yuuri’s face. Yuuri wasn’t sure when he got that close, but all he could see was Celestino, all gritted teeth and scowling eyebrows. “Less than five percent.”

Yuuri must have reacted somehow because Celestino shot him a nasty smile, “We have rules to protect our packs, and one of them is that no one can be changed who hasn’t been properly educated. Normally breaking the laws means death, but Phichit risked it for you because it was your only chance, and he thought you’d be good for the pack. I have managed to avoid his execution because you are still alive, but don’t misunderstand. If you fail to adapt, it means his death as well.”

Celestino waited, making sure that his message sunk in. Yuuri nodded, pale and sick to his stomach. Celestino shot him one last grim look before he left again. This time he didn’t lock the door. He didn’t need to. He’d just guaranteed Yuuri’s compliance. 

==

Yuuri put in enough effort to be allowed outside to hunt with the pack during the full moon. He did his best not to think about it ever again. 

==

After the moon, Phichit still visited him every day, but it’s Celestino who took over educating him about werewolves. Apparently he had deemed Phichit too close to Yuuri to do it properly. Yuuri had earned free reign of the house, and Celestino had told him he could probably go back to work soon too. 

The rules were simple. They really boiled down to one thing: keep what you are a secret. That one rule has a hundred smaller rules. Don’t use your abilities in public. Stay away from silver. Don’t lose your temper in case you lose control of yourself. 

Yuuri learned about pack etiquette, about how to properly show respect to his leaders, how to tell where someone stood in the pack hierarchy. There were packs across the country, and they have never had a central leader, but keeping their kind safe is the priority for all of them. Celestino’s pack is full of big personalities, wolves with loud mouths who all want to be at the top. Yuuri didn’t care about any of that. He and Phichit brought a little peace and balance to the pack, in a way that was sorely needed. An unbalanced pack tended to draw too much attention, and that was how Hunters found them. 

Hunters were the boogeymen of Yuuri’s new world. They were human, but more. A little faster, a little stronger, and they healed almost as fast as a wolf. If a Hunter set his sights on you, you were as good as dead unless you could run really fast. If Hunters heard there was a pack, they did their best to put them down. Celestino told him there was a Hunter clan the next town over. He’d decided it was best to hide right under their noses. They were close enough the Hunters wouldn’t think to suspect a pack, but far enough they weren’t running into them at the store. It had been working a long time, and Celestino was hoping it would work a lot longer.

==

The first time Yuuri appreciated being a wolf was when he went home to visit his parents. He had noticed the heightened senses after he was changed, but so far they’d been a source of frustration. Noises had been too loud, smells were confusing and overwhelming. Not wearing his glasses was kind of nice, but even then he felt like he could see too much all the time. Celestino told him that as long as he fought against his wolf nature he would have trouble adjusting to his new body. Yuuri had answered him with one finger. 

Going home was familiar, and for the first time his senses felt like a blessing. He could hear his mother’s humming and the soothing sounds of the water in the onsen no matter where he was. Everything smelled clean, and like home. And the food! His mother’s cooking was always delicious, but now it was even better. He put away three servings. Maybe the best part of the night was realizing he could eat as much as he wanted without worrying about gaining weight. His metabolism was through the roof now. For the first time Yuuri felt like maybe his transformation was a better option than dying. 

==

Once he’d allowed himself to admit that there were perks to being a wolf, it seemed like his whole life started to become easier. He was still nervous around the pack, but he started to talk with them more, actually making some friends. Celestino wasn’t the complete asshole dictator he’d thought at first, but came to be a good source of guidance. Yuuri had become too restless for his old office job, and had taken on a couple part time jobs that kept him on his feet much more and was having a blast with them. He and Phichit spent a long night talking and drinking, and he found he was able to completely forgive him for changing him before. His life was never going to be the same, but he was alive to enjoy what he did have. 

Full moons still made him nervous, but he didn’t dread them the way he had at first. He didn’t think he’d ever enjoy hunting, but Phichit didn’t love it either. Instead, they mostly just spent the night running through the woods and chasing squirrels. When they were done it was time to curl up with their pack, and Yuuri was surprised at how safe he felt once he allowed himself to. 

==

If he were asked later, Yuuri could offer explanations for going to the next town over for groceries. The store in town was too small, and they were always out of his favorite brand of tea. He wanted to stop in at the mall for some new shoes. He was craving fried chicken, and everyone knew the best kind came from Lee’s downtown. They were all just excuses. Really, sometimes Yuuri had a hard time not thinking of himself as a monster, and on those days he still wondered why he hadn’t just let Celestino put him down. A Hunter could do the same thing, and Celestino wouldn’t be able to punish Phichit. After all, he’d be too busy running. 

Yuuri had finished his shopping, and couldn’t resist getting himself some Lee’s. He could afford the calories, and he needed a lot of protein now. He was exiting the shop, only to be greeted by a beautiful poodle, sitting nicely at the curb and wagging its tail. 

“Oh hello,” he greeted the dog, only feeling a little silly, “are you lost?”

The dog held up its paw to Yuuri, and he shook it solemnly. The dog then nudged Yuuri’s bag with his chicken, and Yuuri laughed, realizing the dog was hoping for a treat. 

“You’re a smart girl aren’t you? But I don’t think it’s good for you to have fried chicken. You could choke on a bone.” Yuuri spoke to the dog, who seemed to be smiling at him. Yuuri checked her for a collar, and found her address on the tags. “Well, you live pretty close. Let’s walk you home pretty girl Makkachin!”

Yuuri set off in what he thought was the right direction, waving the bag of food to entice Makkachin into following. He didn’t need to worry. She stayed obediently right at his side, clearly a well loved and well trained pet. 

It didn’t take long to reach the address listed on Makkachin’s tag, and as soon as the home was in sight she bounded up to the doors barking excitedly. Yuuri followed her to the door and rang the doorbell. After a few minutes of waiting with no answer Yuuri tried the bell again and knocked as well, calling out a greeting. 

“Makkachin!”

The voice didn’t come from the house, but the sidewalk behind him. Yuuri spun around to be greeted by the most beautiful man he’d ever seen. He had dropped to his knees on the sidewalk to embrace the poodle who was jumping around him excitedly. Yuuri was distracted by the soft looking silver hair, and the trim figure under his running clothes, so he almost didn’t notice him speaking. 

“Thank you! We were playing fetch at the park, and all of a sudden she was gone! I’m Viktor! Thank you so much!!!”

Yuuri startled, and reached out to shake the hand the other man had offered him, flushing faintly. The man was even more attractive standing up, all long legs and devastating cheekbones. 

“It was no problem. She was sitting outside Lee’s trying to bribe someone into giving her chicken I think. I’m, uh, I’m Yuuri. Nice to meet you.”

Viktor groaned dramatically and looked at his dog with mock disappointment on his face, “Of course she was. She thinks all people food is for her, and Lee’s is her favorite.”

Makkachin didn’t react to the disappointment, just wagged her tail and looked hopefully at the food in Yuuri’s hands. 

“Shameless,” muttered Viktor, “but I can’t fault her taste. Really, Yuuri, thank you so much. Let me repay you.”

“Oh, that’s not necessary it really wasn’t any trouble-”

“Nonsense, your food has to be getting cold by now.” Viktor decreed, shooting Yuuri a heart shaped smile that made Yuuri’s stomach do backflips. “Let me buy you dinner to make it up to you.”

“Dinner?” Yuuri breathed out, pretty sure he wasn’t imagining the way Viktor’s eyes dragged over his body. 

“Dinner. And maybe after, you could come here for a movie?”

“I think I’d like that.” Yuuri answered, and Viktor shot him an elated look, before promising he’d be right out, he just needed to put Makkachin away and change quick. 

Yuuri smiled at the sky while he waited. The future was looking better and better, and he was suddenly so much more grateful he was here to see it.


End file.
